


Prompt XIII: Lilo

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"cwaniak: Lilo. Byłoby cudownie przeczytać Lilo spod twojego pióra. Liam właśnie co zdał na prawo jazdy i uwielbiam naprawdę szybko jazdą, podczas gdy Louis jest przerażony wersją takiej jazdy ze swoim chłopakiem. Dlatego Liam zaciąga Louisa do samochodu i jadą gdziekolwiek i podczas jazdy Louis panikuje, wiec Liam zatrzymuje się i go pociesza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XIII: Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Liam od zawsze wiedział, że gdy tylko zda prawo jazdy, kupi najlepszy i najszybszy samochód, na jaki będzie go stać, ponieważ było to coś, o czym marzył od dziecka. Zwykle nie wykorzystywał swojej pozycji, którą osiągnął dzięki popularności ani nie wydawał całkiem ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy One Direction, a zamiast tego wolał odkładać je na „czarną godzinę”, ponieważ każdy z nich zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich sen na jawie nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Jednak posiadanie luksusowego i szybkiego samochodu, którego każdy będzie mu zazdrościć, było czymś zupełnie innym. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Z ust Nialla wyrwał się głośny gwizd pełen podziwu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy tylko pokazał chłopakom swój nowy nabytek. Harry okrążał samochód dookoła, kiwając głową i mrucząc coś pod nosem, co znaczyło, iż znów udawał wielkiego znawcę. Za to Zayn i Louis stali ramię w ramię kilka kroków dalej, obserwując całą sytuację ze zmarszczonymi czołami. Liama nie obchodziło zdanie jego przyjaciół, ponieważ wreszcie posiadał coś kosztownego, z czego był naprawdę dumny, lecz nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od twarzy swojego chłopaka, podczas gdy serce w jego piersi waliło jak oszalałe nie tylko ze względu na ekscytację zakupem.

– Chcesz się przejechać? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem, a Lou powoli przeniósł na niego wzrok.

– Jak na razie nie pragnę śmierci – odparł z rozbawieniem. Liam zmarszczył czoło.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Wszyscy wiemy, że lubisz ostrą jazdę – wtrącił Harry, zatrzymując się obok niego. – Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie pozwalam ci prowadzić mojego auta.

– Ostrą jazdę? To jakaś aluzja seksualna? – zapytał ze śmiechem Horan, trącając łokciem w bok Louisa, który teatralnie wywrócił oczami. – Liam, ja chcę się przejechać!

Liam zignorował blondyna, cały czas wpatrując się w swojego chłopaka. Po krótkiej chwili Louis westchnął i opuścił ramiona, które miał skrzyżowane na piersi i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Musiałeś kupić akurat Ferrari? Jest tak wiele dobrych, bezpiecznych samochodów…

– Ten samochód jest bezpieczny – powiedział obronnie i pochwycił dłoń Tomlinsona, splątując razem ich palce. – No chodź, Lou. Będzie super. Będę uważał.

Nawet nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, pociągnął go w stronę pojazdu, widząc, że Louis nie próbuje się sprzeciwiać. Liam otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera z szerokim uśmiechem i skłonił się nisko, sprawiając, że jego chłopak znów wywrócił oczami na jego komiczne zachowanie, po czym wsiadł do środka.

– Muszę przyznać, że robi wrażenie – powiedział, gdy Liam zasiadł za kierownicą, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

Liam tak bardzo chciał, aby Lou podzielał jego ekscytację oraz radość z tak wspaniałego nabytku. W końcu Tomlinsonowi zdarzało się wydawać pieniądze na wiele bezużytecznych rzeczy, a Liam nigdy go nie oceniał, nawet jeśli uważał, że specjalny fotel wypoczynkowy, sterowany na pilota jest mu niepotrzebny, skoro więcej czasu spędzają w trasie niż we własnym domu.

Odpalił silnik, uśmiechając się na delikatne mruczenie silnika, którego praktycznie nie było słychać i ruszył gwałtownie z piskiem opon, co wbiło ich w miękkie fotele i sprawiło, że z gardła Louisa wydostał się zduszony okrzyk oraz pełne wyrzutu „Liam!”.

– Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem, czując na sobie groźne spojrzenie swojego chłopaka. Dom Louisa znajdował się poza Londynem, więc okolica była spokojna, drogi prawie puste i miał okazję na sprawdzenie, co potrafi ten cud techniki.

Nie zorientował się, kiedy przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość, ponieważ nie dało się tego wyczuć, jednak licznik nie kłamał, co Louis także zauważył.

– Liam, zwolnij – syknął ostrzegawczo.

– Nikogo nie ma na drodze, Lou. Patrz, jak lekko się go prowadzi.

Bez żadnego problemu wziął zakręt, prawie nie zdejmując nogi z gazu i pędził dalej, mijając marne samochody jadące z przeciwka oraz wymijając te powolne na jego drodze. Czuł się niesamowicie, przyjemnie, był wolny jak ptak, co tak bardzo kochał i wiedział, że Louis także lubi to uczucie. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy zerknął na niego kątem oka i spostrzegł, że twarz jego chłopaka jest biała jak papier, a dłonie z całych sił zaciska na brzegach fotela.

– Lou? – zapytał niepewnie, starając się utrzymać wzrok na drodze i jednocześnie zerkając na chłopaka. Znacznie zwolnił, a szatyn wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. – Naprawdę tak boisz się ze mną jeździć?

Louis nie odpowiedział, wyraźnie unikając jego spojrzenia, więc zwolnił i zatrzymał się poboczu drogi, po czym odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka, cicho wypowiadając jego imię. Tomlinson westchnął i przeniósł na niego wzrok.

– Czasami zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś uważał się za niepokonanego, przestaje cię obchodzić to, co kiedyś było dla ciebie ważne, Liam.

Payne zamrugał, zaskoczony jego słowami.

– Myślałem, że to ci się we mnie podoba – powiedział powoli. – Na początku nie cierpiałeś mojego rozsądku i ciągle dokuczałeś mi, że jestem nudny, więc zmieniłem się dzięki tobie… Dla ciebie.

Louis lekko przechylił głowę i przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka z czułem uśmiechem.

– Lubię, gdy wydurniasz się razem ze mną, ale nie wtedy, gdy narażasz swoje życie. Martwię się o ciebie i mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo sam chciałem cię zdemoralizować. Kocham starego ciebie, który doprowadzał mnie do szału, ale też nowego ciebie, który nadal doprowadza mnie do szału.

– Przepraszam, Lou. Chyba faktycznie przesadziłem. – Pochylił się, muskając ustami jego wargi. – Wynagrodzę ci to.

– Niby jak? W tym głupim aucie nawet nie ma tylnego siedzenia.

Liam roześmiał się.

– Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że mam lepszy samochód od ciebie.

Tomlinson teatralnie wywrócił oczami i odpiął pasy, aby móc być bliżej niego, choć w aucie nie było na to zbyt dużo miejsca.

– W moim Range Roverze przynajmniej mamy więcej miejsca – marudził, wiercąc się w fotelu, by przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję – i wygodne tylne siedzenie, gdzie możesz pieprzyć mnie bez opamiętania. Sportowe samochody są beznadziejne. Tutaj  _nie ma miejsca_.

Tym razem to Liam wywrócił oczami i położywszy dłoń na karku swojego chłopaka, przyciągnął go do siebie, by przerwać jego psioczenie oraz wydobyć z jego gardła inne odgłosy przyjemności, które tak kochał.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
